leveragefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Acceptable profanity
On most of the wikis I participate on, they have a no profanity rule and you get blocked for it. In most cases, that works well because there's little or no profanity on the subject/TV show the wiki is about, and the people that use profanity are typically vandals or trolls. However, in the case of Leverage, some profanity is used in the show, and John Rogers will use appropriate profanity in his Kung Fu Monkey blog. That's the big difference right there: it's appropriate for the topic at hand, rather than being spewed out with little meaning. There's probably going to be times when we will include a quote from the show or John's blog and it will have profanity in it. The one I can think of right now is in the Post-Game for "The Long Way Down Job": did Nate remember Sophie's real name at the end of season 3 after being drunk and sleeping with her? John's answer was no and that "He's f#####d", meaning that Nate forgetting Sophie's real name ain't gonna end well for him. As you can see, it doesn't have quite the same meaning when censoring the profanity. So we probably should look into creating a profanity policy and/or a block policy . It would probably be something along these lines: # If you're quoting something with profanity in it and it's relevant to the discussion at hand, it's allowed. # Otherwise, profanity isn't allowed. # Using a quote out of context to get around #2 just so you can use profanity isn't allowed. I've written a block policy on the Phineas and Ferb Wiki where I am an admin. P&F is a children's cartoon and has a young user base, so the policy reflects that and deals with things that could be problems for kids. It isn't written for the stereotypical "we have to protect the children" reasons that you hear so often, but rather that if someone is going to be stupid and do these kinds of things, we have a standard way of dealing with them. It could be used as a guide for developing this wiki's policy. Or we could come up with something completely different. The idea is to get it established before it becomes an issue or we have to create a policy in response to a problem after it happens. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:20, July 6, 2011 (UTC) : I had a look around and a think before responding to this. Frankly, I don't see the need to establish a firm policy as yet, but rather to deal with any instances of profanity as they arise. To date, I can't find any glaring examples, which is not to say there are none, but rather that it's not an issue. : That said, I do think your suggestion is a good set of "common sense" guidelines. This is an adult television show, not a children's show such as the one where you are admin, and I think there is a less pressing need for fixed policy. However, should that change, I think what you've suggested here is an appropriate starting point for the development of a policy. : Thanks for your contribution! LeverageGuru 03:21, July 9, 2011 (UTC)